


Coma

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [75]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_prompts, Episode: s04e15 Death Takes a Holiday, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-30
Updated: 2011-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pamela, dying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coma

Pamela isn't dead until she goes with the reaper, she knows. So she must be comatose, because there the reaper is.

"It's time to go, Pamela," the reaper says.

It's leave with the reaper or become a vengeful spirit. Attractive as that idea is... "I'm coming."


End file.
